


Una Melodía Bella

by mccoppinscrapyard



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Locos Smut Off, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I believe this is the first Enrique/Luisa smut on here, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinscrapyard/pseuds/mccoppinscrapyard
Summary: Pregnancy didn’t get in the way of Luisa and Enrique the first time, and it won’t the second time around. Enrique helps his wife relax after a long day.





	Una Melodía Bella

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would finish, but I did it...
> 
> Prompt: Sweet and tender + “Let me take care of you..”/ Pamper/Worship

It had been a long and tiring day in the Riveras’ workshop, and having just entered the third trimester of pregnancy made things all the more exhausting for Luisa. Parenting a twelve-year-old boy was a challenge enough, as her Miguel’s disappearance on _Día de los Muertos_ just months before had proven. But he was safe, and the family was together, and for the first time since marrying Enrique and becoming a Rivera, she had let music back into her life.

Sometimes, she would hear her son strumming the guitar- a real _guitarra_ , not the makeshift one his _abuela_ had destroyed that fateful night. Miguel sang with such a brilliant and clear voice, filling Luisa with pride and helping her through long days of shoemaking. She’d bought a small radio for the room she shared with Enrique, introducing him to the music he’d gone decades without, the music she’d loved as a teenager. And at last, she was satisfied that this time, she would bring her second child into a family that allowed music.

Luisa collapsed onto the double bed that chilly winter night, sinking into the colorful knit blanket she’d received as a wedding gift from her own _mamá_. Just shortly after, her husband entered their bedroom, tossing his leather apron on the door’s hook and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Didn’t the doctors say you should be careful about lying on your back too much, _cariña_?” asked Enrique. “You look stressed. Long day?”

Luisa exhaled deeply before propping herself up on her elbows to look at her husband through tired, lidded eyes. She smiled at the expanse of skin that peeked through his shirt, the soft coating of dark hair. Although in the past she’d had her qualms over his family’s aversion to music, she was sure as ever she’d married the right man. “Definitely,” she replied. “The days just get longer and longer. This baby can’t come soon enough.”

“Aw, come on, Luisa, you’ve been through one pregnancy, and you’re almost done with the second–” He recalled how young they were when Miguel was born. Early twenties, newly married- a little too excited to jump into this whole parenting thing.

“That was twelve years ago, _amor_. I’m a different woman now. Older, weaker…”

Enrique sat on the bed next to his wife, his shirt fully unbuttoned now. “No less beautiful than the day I married you. _Díos_ , you look more breathtaking every single **_day_**.”

“Darling…” she started, chuckling to herself a bit, until her husband captured her lips in a honey-sweet kiss. Luisa relaxed and just about fell into his embrace as it came so naturally, exhaling and releasing the day’s pent-up stress through the kiss. The contact never broke, but deepened as she sighed against his lips. As her own mouth parted with a pleased gasp, the warmth of the air they now shared filled her lungs.

The kiss broke with Enrique and Luisa smiling and gazing into each other’s eyes, catching their breath. The space between their smiling lips was still small, decreasing as their foreheads touched.

“ _Tus ojos—_ “ Enrique marveled. “Your eyes, they have the same spark as ever, _mi reina_ —“

Luisa beamed with coy interest. “Your queen, ¿ _qué_? You flatter me.”

He raised his wife’s hand to his full lips. “Always. _Dios_ , look at you. You’re positively glowing.” So radiant in his eyes, the curves of her full breasts and belly, her copper skin looking so soft and healthy- he wanted more.

Again, their lips drew together like magnets, Enrique already wanting, more impatient, hands roaming from her shoulders until one cupped his wife’s breast and she moaned into his mouth a little. Luisa’s hold on his upper arm tightened, tugging at his shirt’s fabric. His warm lips and the delicate wetness of his tongue’s tip grazing hers, exploring, only encouraged shy hums echoing in the open mouth of her beloved. He did not remain silent either, making his enjoyment clear- their own kind of music in a marriage previously devoid of the traditional songs.

Enrique’s dark eyes lidded in pure admiration and desire, desire to make his _Luisita_ forget entirely about the stress of the day and feel only pleasure and relaxation. He found his wife glowing in the dim light, _como un ángel_. “You still got it after all these years. So beautiful.” He pressed a string of kisses down her neck, needing, drinking in the warmth of her skin. “ _Mi amor…_ I want you so bad. I want to please you with my fingers and tongue. Please. Let me make you feel good.”

“ _Mi corazón_ , I’m as big as a house right now… “

“You’re stunning. Full of life— our child…” A broad palm rested on her belly, rubbing it to relax her muscles. “The hormones must be killing you.”

“Is this the right time? Miguel’s asleep, no?” Luisa feigned a coyness as she pulled off her blouse, exposing her bra and stomach, prompting her husband’s eyes to widen with lust as if he were still an enamored _jóven_.

Enrique dove right in with removing her bra, leaving soft but purposeful kisses on her tender breasts until she was purring contentedly and running fingers through his hair. This was his best craft, better than making shoes— he didn’t need to brag about his skill in making Luisa shudder in pleasure, making her _sing._ “Please, I know today was hard. You need to relax.”

She nodded as he sucked a light mark on her breast, like they were teenagers necking in his truck again, him decorating her proudly with love bites. She wanted to forget the responsibilities of work, of being a mother, just to be a lover, to be _his_. “If you insist, _amor_.”

He stared at her lips a moment before kissing her deeply again, pouring out his love for this woman. “You want me to go further?” His eyes were hopeful, but he’d never pressure her if she was too tense or not in the mood.

“ _Sí… por favor_ ,” Luisa answered, lying back among the nest of pillows the doctor had recommended to soothe her aching back.

The kisses trailed down her body, scattering her tummy as a profession of love for her and the child they’d made together, soon to be born, finally. Enrique hoped the baby would look just like his _esposa_. Eager fingers slipped from the hem of her long skirt, hoisting it up around her waist before hastily taking it off. As his forefinger grazed down to her lace-lined underwear, he smirked as he noticed a spot of wetness. “Already?” he asked teasingly, just as he was prone to do whenever her body reacted to him. He hadn’t even made his way past the fabric barrier and already, she was responding in want.

Luisa was way too bold to blush or deny the warm achy feeling in the pit of her belly any more, and it wasn’t just the pregnancy making her feel this way. “You know that you’re the only one who can do this to me, just with your words, your kisses.”

“I want to make you feel loved. To make love _to_ you.” Enrique wasn’t shy about his desire either, but, as much as heat pooled within him, his primary wish was only to serve his wife. Even as they continued intimacy throughout her pregnancy, he felt as though it had been too long. Too long since he’d really focused entirely on her. Life had gotten in the way, the stressors of getting ready to parent all over again, but tonight was for rewarding her. She was the one doing all the hard work by carrying their baby, after all. “It’s all about you tonight. Just stay there and let me take care of you.”

Already comfortable among the pillows, Luisa hummed contentedly, noting her own building desire. “You’re sure you don't want me to do anything for you?”

" _Estoy seguro._ How did I get so lucky? You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” The words were uttered tenderly and sealed with whisper-soft kisses at the fullest point of her belly down past her navel.

“I’m your wife, Enrique, I _know_ …” Luisa answered, shaking her head and sighing a little, implying those were just the expected things a husband was supposed to say. The pleased purr in her voice begged him to continue the sweet talk. Despite her comments, she knew he was sincere and not just following a script for admiring one’s wife. All these years and she never tired of the sweet praise.

His steady hand, fingers calloused from years of work, easily found the spot he knew would make her sing over the warm, wet fabric. A somewhat surprised gasp highlighted her approval. “I’m serious. You’re a goddess.” He gazed up at her face as two fingers rubbed her already responsive clit, knowing confidently how to elicit a response by touch alone, without even having to watch his own ministrations. Even through her underwear, he could feel her twitch against his fingers. “ _Diosa_ ….”

Luisa swooned backwards against the pillows as excitement traveled to her sex and wetness seeped past her lips, making the layer of fabric almost uncomfortably damp and restraining. “More, _more_ —“ Her breath hitched, the warmth that coursed through her veins making her head light and her arousal apparent, leaving her craving to be touched. She cupped her own breasts, nimble hands squeezing the soft flesh and rolling sensitive nipples between her fingers as she indulged her husband with soft moans.

The sight only made Enrique’s desire peak, watching her grow impatient, and he, too, noted a tight coil in the pit of his being. He made quick work of removing the layer between him and the territory so familiar that he longed to explore, to adore. “God, you’re _perfect_ ,” he breathed, drinking in the view of her divine femininity that he knew all too well. Each time he saw her like this as they were about to make love was as fulfilling as the first time. One determined forefinger glided up her lips, letting them part a little and exposing them to the cool air, then found its home at her clit as it started to swell and peek from its hood.

“ _Ay, sí- tócame, Enrique…_ just like you know how…” She knew that he knew exactly how to touch her, making her shudder with pleasure every time, but while Luisa was in this position, she might as well give her _esposo_ some guidance. One hand continually kneaded her breast as the other cupped a handful of his hair. Raking her fingers against his scalp always sent shivers through him; Luisa liked having that control.

His lone finger was joined by another now, rubbing her in little circles while kissing at her smooth inner thighs. His pressure on the engorged nub was consistent- he adored it, all those nerve endings gathered under his fingers. “Yes, darling…” Every so often he glanced through his lashes to meet her dark, lidded eyes, wishing he could forever embed her flushed face and parted lips in his mind.

Enrique’s own mouth drew closer to her, impatient breath warm against her skin. When Luisa whined in need and brought his face even nearer to her _coño_ , he, too, emitted a desperate moan against her. Immediate hunger took over as he followed the welcoming path of her slick, full lips, an achingly slow, languid lick to warm her up.

Tightness already built up within her lower back and thighs, Luisa now aware of just how sore pregnancy had made her. Yes, her body ached all over, but the increased blood flow that now possessed her entire sex made it nearly worth every minute. In fact, all she could focus on now was the swell in her _corazón_ of passion for her Enrique and the almost parallel pulsing in her core. “ _Ay, mierda—_  yes!” She tugged at his raven locks to guide his mouth up to where she craved him the most, exhaling shakily as his hot tongue obliged and swirled around her clit. His expert fingers did not remain inactive either, gliding across Luisa’s inner lips so that she couldn’t help soaking them in her wetness.

Enrique licked the tips of his fingers, not losing contact with his _esposa’s_ brilliant eyes. “Mmm, _mi alma_ … you taste so sweet,” he crooned, hunger palpable in each tender word. The curious forefinger brushed the path of her welcoming slit. “May I, _querida_?”

Luisa shuddered, anticipation heightening as her husband sought permission to enter her, and God, she was more than ready. “ _Please_ —!” A sharp gasp immediately followed as his smooth digit plunged into her in a single, fluid motion, pressing firm against the rough, sensitive patch inside her.

At the same time, he took her sensitive, reddened clit between his lips, sucking it continuously, as if he’d been starving for a taste for so long. His broad nose pressing against her mound, the tickle of her husband’s facial hair above his lip and the stubble he’d forgotten to shave that morning sent heat jolting through her veins.

Luisa had instinctively put her entire body into this now— she knew Enrique told her to relax, but now, uncomfortably tense, she couldn’t help desperately grinding against his mouth, back arching off the pillows a bit as she writhed against the lithe finger inside her. Her hands, too, were busy, raking through his hair so that he hummed contentedly around her clit.

Enrique panted as he looked up at his wife, catching his breath a little. “ _Tan perfecta… tan mojada… Luisita…_ ” Already, his lips and chin were slippery with her juices. A second finger easily joined the first, continuing to probe in and out of her, the wet sounds that accompanied her captivating moans a symphony for his ears only.

“Please, Enrique, don’t stop— keep at it, I’m getting closer…” Luisa had always known exactly what she wanted and how to get it, and to her luck, she’d married a man who would always gratify those wants. Almost instantly, the slippery warmth embraced her most sensitive nerves yet again, and she gripped Enrique’s hair a little too tight, breathing feverishly. To her surprise, he replied with a prolonged groan. “You like when I do that, _sí_?”

He nodded, almond-shaped eyes dilated in passionate adoration, pulling away only briefly to quip, “We’ve been married 13 years, Luisa, you know what I like-“ before diving back in. He knew she was approaching her peak even without her telling him. The glow of her skin like a radiant dawn was even more apparent on her face and breasts, accompanied by a thin layer of sweat.

His tongue lapped eagerly at her as her own fingers massaged his scalp, alternating between sucking and licking. Enrique rubbed tenderly against the spot within her, feeling her walls clench around him a little. As a _jóven_ , he’d wondered what it would be like to play an instrument, to make music. He wondered no further as his fingers beckoned against her inner core, the heat of her encompassing him.

Luisa could hardly think of anything else but the twitch of her body against Enrique’s mouth, the tightening of her muscles all over, but especially around his digits. The pressure was almost unbearably taut within her, the hot coil searing inside her. “More! _Ay, Dios,_ I’m close…”

Nearly every inch of her body was tense and rigid, a sensation she vaguely remembered from her first pregnancy but now only associated with the inevitable release rather than the pains of labor. Her husband’s action was relentless on her clit and walls; his skilled tongue and fingers were indeed masterful, not stopping for a second.

More and more she found herself nearing the brink, until at last, her husband brought her to that bliss and she had no choice but to surrender herself.

“ ** _Enrique_ _!_** ”

Luisa’s back arched dramatically, head bowing against the pillows as her entire lower body convulsed in ecstasy. Muscles contracted erratically around Enrique’s fingers, releasing all the tension that had been stored throughout the day. She felt completely weightless and light from head to toe, her skin and body aflame. Luisa fell backwards as her nectar flooded her _marido’s_ hand and face, and he eagerly drank every sweet drop he could.

Enrique did not retract until Luisa had finished riding out the high of her climax, his face a mess, coated in her essence. He gave Luisa a few moments to catch her breath, to return to earth after soaring to paradise, the safe, comfortable haven of their bedroom, before giving one last, lingering lick to clean her up. She really did look like an angel, a goddess, in that moment, radiating beauty and calm, a tender smile on her _carita_. He, too, couldn’t help smiling back at her.

Luisa sighed contentedly, finally satisfied and completely relaxed as she sat up. One pliant finger beckoned Enrique to her, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. She cupped his cheek, just taking a moment to gaze tenderly at her husband. “ _Gracias, Enrique_. You were right… I needed that.” Her grin turned playful as she batted at his forearm, giggling.

He wrapped his arms around his wife, caressing her pregnant belly. “Of course. I’m happy to help any time you need it,” Enrique said. “I married you for a reason, _amada_.”

She pulled him down to the bed to cuddle, the warmth of his bare skin pressing close against her back as he held her close. “Are you going to list all of those reasons now?”

“I could— or I could just tell you that there’s no melody I’d rather hear than yours,” he promised. Luisa would always be his only muse, his only love, now, after the baby came, and for years to come. Enrique stripped to his underpants before returning to curl up with his  _esposa_ for the night. " _Te amo..._ my beautiful wife, my love, my everything..."

Nestled close in their bed, the two lovers’ heartbeats and breath settled to a slow cadence, basking in the pleasant sighs as a peaceful slumber awaited them. Sometimes, the still, quiet comfort that followed a night of tender lovemaking, the song they shared in silence was the most beautiful of all.


End file.
